Les Liens Qui Nous Unissent
by Tifanny91
Summary: Une nouvelle guerre se prépare. Ichigo est appelé à la Soul Society pour subir un entraînement intensif. Mais il ignore que cette nouvelle guerre va le rapprocher de quelqu'un en particulier... Ichi/Bya/Ichi
1. Prologue

**NDA: Salut à tous. Eh bien voilà, je me décide finalement à m'essayer à l'écriture de fiction après avoir été une lectrice avide pendant plus d'un an. Bon, je vous le dis tout de suite, ne vous attendez pas à du grand art. Je ne suis qu'une modeste débutante. Alors, des critiques constructives et des encouragements seront les bienvenus.**

 **Cette idée m'est venue d'un rêve que j'ai eu la nuit dernière. Je ne sais absolument pas où cette histoire ira. Cela dépendra de ma motivation, mon inspiration et vos avis bien entendu. Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.:-)**

 **Ceci est une version corrigée du chapitre.**

 **Beta lectrice: OokamiTulipe**

 **Juste pour info, cette histoire se passe après qu'Ichigo ait récupéré ses pouvoirs.**

 **Prologue**

C'était un jour plutôt nuageux à la Soul Society. En se fin de printemps, le Soleil se faisait quelque peu timide. En même temps, ce n'était pas plus mal car les jours de forte chaleur seraient bientôt là.

C'est donc dans cette ambiance morose que le senkaimon s'ouvrit sur un shinigami suppléant tout aussi morose. Il avait été convoquer à la Soul Society en urgence le jour même sans aucune explication claire. Tout ce qu'Urahara lui avait dit, c'est que c'était un ordre du soutaicho Genriusai Shigekuni Yamamoto..

"Non mais pour qui se prend-il, ce vieux croulant ? Me faire venir à la Soul Society si précipitamment sans même me dire pourquoi ! À coup sûr, ils ont encore merdé et c'est encore à la fraise de service de tout nettoyer ! Comme d'habitude, quoi ! Oh non, ça va pas se passer comme ça. Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Ils vont même avoir sacrément chaud aux fesses à trop vouloir me confondre avec le kototsu!"

Ichigo avait gromelé ces pensées tout le long du trajet. Et c'est toujours plongé dans ses turpitudes que le senkaimon s'ouvrit pour son arrivée. Tous les capitaines et vices-capitaines étaient présents pour l'accueillir. D'habitude, il n'y avait guère grand monde pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Et là, il y avait tous les dirigeants des treize divisions allignés en ordre parfait et aux gardes-à-vous, attendant patiemment sa venue. Bon, maintenant c'est sûr, il se passait vraiment quelque chose de pas nette...

"Ils ont tous la tête des mauvais jours, se dit Ichigo. C'est confirmé, ils ont encore merdé... Mouais, ils savent pas dans quoi ils s'embarquent en me faisant venir aujourd'hui ! Justement aujourd'hui!"

Il foudroya tout le monde du regard. Et comme pour appuyer son animosité, sa pression spirituelle grimpa en flèche. Tous ressentirent un profond malaise. Mais ils n'étaient pas encore au bout de leur surprise. Oh oui, ça allait être une dure journée...

 **Voilà, à vous de juger.:-) J'espère que cette courte intro vous a plu. Au départ, c'était sensé être un Os. En suite, je me suis dit que ce serait trop long. Bon, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!:-)**


	2. Kurosaki, On a de Nouveau Besoin de Ton

**NDA: coucou tout le monde!:-) Je suis de retour pour la suite. D'abord, je souhaite remercier tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre. Dessee Pona, merci pour ton commentaire, le premier et je l'espère, pas le dernier. Ravie que le début te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Je tâcherai de mettre à jour le plus régulièrement que mon inspiration me le permettra. Quant à l'écriture en gras, c'était une erreur de débutant que j'espère corriger ici.:-) Zophia Maev Evans, merci pour ton encouragement. J'espère que ta curiosité sera satisfaite. Quant à l'humeur d'Ichigo, elle s'améliorera après le 3e chapitre. Pourquoi me diras-tu sans doute? Je te dirai simplement, patience patience!;-) En tout cas, à toi, Claire Obscure, DidiineOokami et tous les autres, merci de me lire!:-) J'espère ne pas vous décevoir!:-)**

 **En passant, je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui ont peut-être commencé à lire le 2e chapitre que j'ai publié plus tôt. J'ai dû le supprimer car il était incomplet, emputé d'environ une page et demie... Ceci est une version complète et corrigée. Merci à OokamiTulipe pour les corrections.**

 **O la la, avec mon impatience de publier et la nervosité, j'ai zappé de mettre le disclaimer... Bof, de toute façon, vous connaissez tous la chanson!^_^ Merci à**

 **Chapitre 2: Kurosaki, on à de nouveau besoin de ton aide.**

L'ambiance dans la grande salle de conseil de la première division était lourde et tendue.

C'était déjà impressionnant de s'y trouver, même pour les habitués. Mais aujourd'hui, la tension etait si palpable qu'on aurait pu la couper au zanpakuto... Était-ce dû à la crise faisant l'objet de la réunion ? Au temps sombre qui semblait avoir miné le moral de tous, même des papillons de l'enfer, d'habitude si calmes ? Où bien à l'humeur glacial du shinigami suppléant que tous savaient pourtant d'une jovialité contagieuse ? Peut-être était-ce l'effet des trois facteurs combinés.

Quelque fût la raison de cette tension, cela ne fit qu'accentuer le mécontentement d'Ichigo. Après qu'il ait foulé le sol de la Soul Society, salué le comité d'accueil d'une expression plus renfrognée que d'ordinaire et un regard qui disait "Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu ?", le vieux Yamamoto s'était avancé, s'était raclé la gorge, l'avait salué d'un "Bonjour Kurosaki" maladroit et intimé toute l'Assemblée à se rendre à la salle de réunion sans délai. Oh, Ichigo avait bien senti les regards interrogateurs jetés sur lui et les tentatives de certains comme Renji pour briser la glace. Mais au final, tout le monde s'étaient replié dans un silence assourdissant.

Maintenant, tous se tenaient à leurs places respectives. Les capitaines étaient de nouveau au complet depuis que Rose, Shinji et Kensei avaient repris leur poste à la tête des divisions trois, cinq et neuf respectivement. Les vices-capitaines, quelques peu impressionnés de se trouver là, se tenaient silencieusement derrière leurs supérieurs. Le commandant en chef et son second se trouvaient en avant de la salle. Quant à Ichigo, il était directement face à lui, à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Yamamoto se râcla de nouveau la gorge, ce qui irrita un peu plus Ichigo. "Ichigo Kurosaki, déclara-t-il de sa voix rauque. Merci de t'être déplacé aussi rapidement.

Pour toute réponse, le concerné lui envoya un regard qui semblait dire: "T'en à de bonnes, vieux sénile, comme si on m'avait laissé le choix !"

Yamamoto soupira intérieurement. Certes, le jeune homme semblait contrarié d'avoir été convoqué si vite et sans explication préalable. Mais étant donné la gravité de la situation, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Il reprit donc.

"Comme tu le sais, après sa défaite, Aizen a été condamné à vingt mille ans d'emprisonnement par le Central Quarante-Six. Ensuite, nous avons installé une base permanente au Hueco Mundo afin de surveiller ce qui s'y passe. Grâce à nos soldats stationnés au Hueco Mundo, nous avons découvert qu'il y a encore un certain nombre d'arrancars puissants au sein de Las Noches. Ils avaient quitté les lieux durant la bataille et s'étaient réfugiés aux fin fonds du désert. Apparemment, ils planifient une invasion de la Soul Society, suivant les ordres d'Aizen qui aurait prévu un plan B pour arriver à ses fins. Il y a aussi de nouveaux espadas, le premier groupe ayant été vaincu. Le problème est que nous ignorons le nombre de nos ennemis et leur puissance. Mais il est fort probable qu'ils soient plus nombreux et plus puissants. Aussi, nous devons nous préparer au mieux à faire face à la menace."

Ichigo pâlit à vue d'œil. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte dans un cri d'horreur et de consternation muet, il tentait difficilement d'assimiler la bombe que le commandant venait de lui jeter. Alors, ça allait recommencer ! Une nouvelle guerre allait avoir lieu ! Il y avait de nouveaux espadas plus puissants que les précédents ! Il devrait aller au-delà de ses limites une fois de plus pour les vaincrent ! Peut-être devrait-il à nouveau faire face à Aizen lui-même ! Fourbe comme il était, et vue l'étendu de ses pouvoirs, ce ne serait pas surprenant. Tout été à refaire...

Le silence sembla s'alourdir et s'approfondir davantage si c'était possible. Le capitaine général laissa Ichigo absorber l'information. Il était bien conscient du choc que constituait une telle nouvelle pour le jeune homme. C'etait injuste. À peine eût-il retrouvé ses pouvoirs qu'il devait déjà s'en servir sur un champ de bataille. Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il ne devrait pas passer son temps à se battre. Encore moins porter le poids de l'avenir des trois mondes sur ses jeunes épaules. C'etait vraiment injuste. Si seulement la Soul Society pouvait éviter de le mêler à ça. Malheureusement non. D'ailleurs, il l'aurait appris de toute manière. Et il aurait piqué une crise qu'on ne l'ait pas prévenu. Mieux valait donc le lui dire maintenant afin qu'il pût se préparer physiquement, émotionnellement et mentalement.

Bien qu'ils étaient déjà au courant des faits, les officiers ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant le commandant le dire à Ichigo. Ils avaient tous été choqués d'apprendre le complot. Ils avaient sous-estimé la détermination d'Aizen à anéantir la Soul Society. Soulagés de la fin de la guerre et l'emprisonnement du traître, ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à ça. La nouvelle était donc tombée comme un coup de massue. Heureusement qu'Ichigo avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs... Ils avaient réussi à défaire la première armée avec son aide. Peut-être pourraient-ils rééditer l'exploit... De plus, il était plus puissant maintenant qu'il ne l'était à ce moment-là. Et avec un peu plus d'entraînement au niveau du contrôle de la pression spirituelle et du kido...

"OK, je comprends, déclara Ichigo après ce qui semblait être une éternité. J'imagine donc que j'aurai un rôle important à jouer dans cette nouvelle bataille."

"C'est exact," acquiesça Yamamoto.

Frustré, Ichigo se saisit d'une poignée de cheveux et tira dessus. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le nettoyage fût aussi énorme et périlleux...

"J'imagine aussi que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir seulement pour me le dire. alors, qu'y a-t-il d'autre?"

"En effet. Afin de te préparer au mieux, il a été décidé que tu auras à subir un entraînement intensif pour affiner tes aptitudes. L'objectif, maîtriser le kido, améliorer le contrôle et la détection de la pression spirituelle et renforcer tes capacités de bretteur."

Bon, ce n'était pas si mal, quoiqu'Ichigo rechignât toujours à apprendre les arts démoniaques. Par contre, ce ne serait pas mauvais d'acquérir de nouvelles techniques. Ichigo devait bien le reconnaître: bien que le Getsuga Tensho fût puissant et efficace, il ne suffisait pas pour gagner un combat. D'ailleurs, l'utilisation de cette technique exigeait une quantité non négligeable de pression spirituelle. Et comme Ichigo controlait mal son énergie, il ne dosait pas la quantité dont il se servait pour ses attaques, ce qui l'epuisait rapidement.

"Donc, ce sera l'un d'entre vous qui m'entraînera, sans nul doute un expert dans ces domaines. Et pendant ce temps, je devrai rester à la Soul Society. Alors qui est-ce ?"

Yamamoto etait impressionné et, disons-le honnêtement, agréablement surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle le shinigami suppléant avait cerné la situation. Bien, cela lui évitait de perdre un temps précieux à tout expliquer de long en large. Restait à savoir comment il réagirait à l'identité de son entraîneur... Là-dessus, rien n'était garanti. De toute façon, la décision était définitive... Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient leur mot à dire.

Il parcouru la salle du regard, l'air de réfléchir. Il n'avait pas fait part de son choix afin d'éviter que le concerné ne protestât. Ainsi mis devant le fait accompli, aucune contestation n'était possible...

Tous attendaient de connaître le choix du commandant. Enfin presque tous et chacun plus ou moins impatiemment... Il y en avait qui ne s'y intéressaient pas du tout. Par exemple, Mayuri, sauf si on l'autorisait à mener quelques expériences, ce dont il doutait. Où encore Soi Fon. Elle avait bien trop à faire avec sa division pour entraîner un gamin turbulent. Ce n'était pas non plus le domaine d'expertise d'Unohana, mais elle était curieuse de savoir qui le commandant désignerait. Et ne parlons pas de Toshiro, avec une lieutenante qui tirait constamment au flanc...

Parmi les impatients, on retrouvait Renji qui voyait là une occasion d'échapper aux tâches administratives. Mais il déchanta aussitôt en se rappelant de son piètre niveau en kido et en détection de retsu. Kenpachi, pourtant prêt à dégainer lame, cache-œil et sourire carnacie était dans la même situation que son ancien 6e siège. Rukia ne tenait pas en place. Elle s'était nettement améliorée en maniement du sabre et était même proche d'atteindre le bankai. De plus, elle connaissait Ichigo mieux que quiconque dans cette salle. Elle se considérait donc comme la mieux placée pour l'entraîner...

Ichigo, lui, espérait juste en finir rapidement afin qu'il pût rentrer à Karakura, au moins pouraujourd'hui. Personne ne se doutait donc que "l'heureux élu" fût celui qui se croyait le moins susceptible d'être choisi...

"Eh bien, reprit Yamamoto, ramenant l'attention de tous sur sa personne, celui qui t'entraînera sera le capitaine de la sixième division, Byakuya Kuchiki."

 **Voilà, le décor est planté. Comment réagiront maître et élève? Pourquoi ce choix? Et surtout, pourquoi Ichigo était-il si contrarié à son arrivée et pourquoi est-il si pressé de rentrer à Karakura? Réponses aux prochain chapitre!:-)**

 **À bientôt!:-)**

 **Tifanny**


	3. Premier Contact

**Salut à tous!:-) Me revoilà pour la suite!**

 **Navrée pour l'attente. J'étais un peu patrac la semaine dernière. Néanmoins, j'en ai profité pour vous concocter un chapitre qui, j'espère vous plaira!:-) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions!(^^)**

 **Dessee Pona: merci pour tes reviews, ravie que la fin du chapitre te plaise.:-) Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi j'aime Bya en mode pôle nord!;-) Il ne sera donc pas ooc! Quant à Ichimaru, hmmm, qui sait!;-) Pour les dates de parution, ce sera les week-ends si tout va bien!:-) Voilà, bonne lecture et à bientôt.(^^)**

"Eh bien, reprit Yamamoto, ramenant l'attention de tous sur sa personne, celui qui t'entraînera sera le capitaine de la 6e division, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Vingt-cinq pairs d'yeux se levèrent simultanément vers le vieil homme.

Les réactions différaient selon le degré d'intérêt que les uns et les autres accordaient à l'affaire. Scepticisme, stupéfaction, déception, surprise... Voilà ce qu'on pouvait lire sur les visages. Le seul qui ne réagissait pas, c'était le vice-capitaine Chojiro Sasakibe. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'en fichait. Il avait simplement une confiance absolue en son commandant. Donc quoi qu'il décidât, c'était le bon choix.

Yamamoto, lui, savourait son petit effet. Oui, il se délectait sans honte des réactions qu'il constatait chez ses subordonnés. Il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif que de faire montre d'autorité et de regarder ceux qu'ils considéraient un peu comme ses enfants digérer la pilule. Ah, ça avait vraiment des avantages d'être le commandant en chef...

Les premiers à surmonter le choc furent Ukitake, Kioraku et Unohana. En tant que capitaines les plus anciens, ils connaissaient très bien Yamamoto. De ce fait, les raisons de son choix leur parurent évidents. Car oui, Byakuya était un expert dans ces domaines. Il était même l'un des plus doués de sa génération. Et puis, il avait déjà affronté Kurosaki. Il serait donc parfaitement capable de déterminer ses lacunes et de travailler en fonction de cela.

Malgré tout, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se poser des questions. La plus importante desquelles était comment ils allaient pouvoir travailler ensemble. Tout les opposait. Byakuya était calme et réfléchi; Ichigo était fougueux et impulsif. Byakuya était réservé et discipliné; Ichigo bavard et impétueux. Byakuya n'écoutait généralement que sa tête; Ichigo son cœur.

Mais il se complétaient aussi l'un l'autre. L'expérience de l'aîné permettrait au cadet de s'améliorer. La vivacité du plus jeune ajouterait un peu de fraîcheur dans le quotidien au combien solitaire et morne du plus âgé. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas si différents en fin de compte. Le strict capitaine Kuchiki ne voudrait sans doute pas que cela se sût car cela porterait atteinte à sa fierté. Mais il y a encore quelques décennies, il ressemblait à Ichigo. Il était téméraire, fougueux, impulsif et se mettait facilement en colère. Avec les années, il avait appris à tempérer ses ardeurs du fait de ses responsabilités. Mais cette facette de sa personnalité leur manquait, surtout à Ukitake. Il espérait qu'Ichigo pourrait percer un peu le masque d'impassibilité de son ancien élève.

Rukia ne savait pas comment réagir. Bien sûr, elle était déçue. Elle se faisait déjà une joie de travailler avec Ichigo. Après tous ces mois loin l'un de l'autre, ça aurait été si bien de retrouver son partenaire de combat. Bon, elle comprenait le choix d'un capitaine. Après tout, sans vouloir se dénigrer, Ichigo était bien plus puissant qu'elle. Il était logique de le placer entre les mains de quelqu'un de son niveau. Tous les mentors d'Ichigo, qu'ils fussent Urahara, Yoruichi, les visars, et même les espadas, tous ceux qui l'avaient aidé à développer ses pouvoirs étaient égaux ou plus puissants que lui. C'est comme ça que ça marchait avec Ichigo. Il fallait le pousser à aller au-delà de ses limites pour qu'il développe tout son potentiel.

Mais Byakuya? Son mentor serait Byakuya? Rukia n'en revenait pas. Ils ne se supportaient pas. Certes, Byakuya était reconnaissant envers Ichigo pour l'avoir sauvée. Et la relation avec son frère s'était sensiblement améliorée. Mais à part ça, ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Ichigo reprochait à Byakuya son manque d'humour et sa froideur. Byakuya trouvait Ichigo bruyant et irrespectueux. Elle allait devoir les surveiller de près. Il s'en fallait de peu pour que ça dérape entre eux. Tout d'un coup, l'idée de jouer les médiatrices lui parut excitante. Ah oui, ce ne serait pas de tout repos. Mais ce serait amusant...

Le shinigami suppléant n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le vieux venait-il de dire que ce noble coincé et snobe serait son professeur? Vraiment?

"Attendez, vous êtes sérieux là? s'emporta Ichigo. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais travailler avec lui? Avec tous ces gars ici, il a fallu que vous le choisissiez, lui?"

"Et pourquoi pas?" demanda le plus posément du monde Yamamoto.

Ichigo grogna et planta son regard rempli de défi et de consternation dans celui de son aîné.

"Parce qu'on ne se supporte pas. On n'a rien en commun. On ne voit pas les choses du même œil."

"Oui, je me doute que vous ne voyez pas les choses du même œil, lui répondit le soutaicho. Cependant, étant donné les circonstances, vous devrez mettre vos différents de côté. Il en va de l'avenir des trois mondes. De plus, Kuchiki-taicho est l'un des meilleurs en maîtrise de kido et de contrôle de retsu. Tu seras donc entre de bonnes mains."

Ichigo refusa d'en démordre.

"J'en conviens. Mais il n'est pas le seul."

"En effet. Mais compte tenu de ta puissance, il est logique de confier cette tâche à quelqu'un dont le niveau équivaut ou dépasse le tien."

"Désolé papi, je refuse! Il est pas question que je me le coltine pendant Kami sait combien de temps! Ça marchera pas!"

Le soutaicho soupira. Ce garçon était d'une obstination épuisante. Il avait même l'audace de le défier... S'il n'y avait pas cette guerre, il aurait pu accepter de le laisser s'entraîner avec quelqu'un d'autre. Malheureusement, le temps était compté. Pour qu'il progressât rapidement, il fallait le confier à une personne d'expérience. Byakuya Kuchiki était le plus qualifié.

Jusqu'ici impassible, Byakuya réagit enfin. Pour lui non plus, il était hors de question de travailler avec cet insolent et ce, malgré les circonstances.

"Là-dessus, je suis d'accord avec Kurosaki, déclara le dit noble de sa voix profondes et monotone. Il est impétueux et ne respecte pas les règles..."

"Je ne respecte pas vos fouttues règles parce qu'elles sont injustes." lui répondit le Kurosaki, hargneux.

"Ces règles sont ce qui définissent notre société. Sans elles, il n'y aurait pas d'ordre." déclama le Kuchiki.

"Dit celui qui s'est fait manipulé comme une marionnette parce qu'il a aveuglément suivi ces préceptes d'un autre temps. Je suis déçu. Je croyais que tu avais retenu la leçon. Faut croire que non...

Byakuya s'offusqua. Son orgueil, déjà blessé par son manque de discernement de l'époque, ne tolérerait pas une autre insulte.

"Comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi à ma personne, misérable gamin!"

"Y a que la vérité qui blesse!" rétorqua Ichigo.

Le ton était monté d'un cran. Ils se regardaient maintenant droit dans le blanc des yeux. L'atmosphère déjà lourde devint suffocante. Leur retsus grimpèrent en flèche, l'un tentant de faire plier l'autre. Il fallait intervenir avant que les choses n'aillent hors de contrôle.

"Allons, tenta Ukitake, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour vous quereller."

"Oui, appuya Unohana. La situation est grave et le temps presse. Nous ignorons quand les hostilités commenceront. De ce fait, vous devrez apprendre à mettre vos différents de côté."

"Il n'est pas question que je travaille avec ce coincé!" s'emporta le roux.

"Hé la fraise, fais attention à comment tu t'adresses à mon capitaine," s'en mêla Renji qui ne supportait pas qu'Ichigo attaque ainsi son vénéré supérieur.

"Je t'ai pas sonné le babouin," lui répliqua Ichigo.

"Répète un peu pour voir!" Renji posa la main sur la garde de son épée, prêt à remettre cet imbécile à sa place.

"Vous voyez bien à quel point cet impudent me manque de respect, rajouta le noble. Je refuse de perdre mon temps avec lui. J'ai bien mieux à faire que de me soucier de lui."

"T'as encore rien vu, vieux snobe!" renchérit le suppléant.

Yachiru s'amusait follement du spectacle. Elle encourageait chacun avec des "Aller Fraise-chan! Aller Byakushi! Aller Babouin-kun!"

"Mais arrête, ne les encourage pas!" se désespéra Hinamori.

La gamine l'ignora et continua de plus belle. "Aller Fraise-chan! Aller Byakushi! Aller Babouin-kun!"

Kenpachi s'amusait tout autant. C'etait pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir le noble s'en prendre plein la tronche et monter sur ses grands chevaux! Dès que l'occasion se présenterait, il lancerait la baston et comme il était de bonne humeur, tout le monde serait invité à la fête. Enfin sauf peut-être ce maudit savant fou de Kurotsuchi, hein, il avait pas non plus envie de mourir empoisonné ou un truc dans le genre!

Toshiro soupira intérieurement. Tout cela devenait ridicule. Il était en train de perdre du temps à regarder ces deux-là se tirer dans les pattes alors qu'il avait une montagne de documents à remplir qui l'attendait sur son bureau.

"Ra, c'est dommage que je n'aie pas mon appareil photo, rala Rangiku. Les images de cette dispute se seraient pourtant vendues comme des petits pains! Dites capitaine, combien de temps croyez-vous qu'ils vont tenir avant de se sauter au cou?"

"Matsumoto!" s'énerva à son tour Toshiro, faisant baisser la température de la pièce d'un cran. L'intéresser leva les mains, plus pour couvrir sa poitrine exposée au froid soudain que pour apaiser son supérieur.

En voyant sa dulcinée en difficulté, Shuhei aurait souhaité courir vers elle pour la protéger. Mais son capitaine ne le laisserait sans doute pas quitter sa place. Et Shuhei avait bien trop de respect pour lui pour contester son autorité. Après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie! "Désolé ma chère Rangiku!" se dit-il tristement.

"Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait sage d'intervenir avant qu'il n'y aie de blessés?" Demanda Nanao à Kioraku.

"Ouais, car s'il y en a, ce sera à cause de Riujinjaka!" soupira kioraku.

"bon, maintenant, tout le monde se calme, tenta à son tour le capitaine au chapeau de paille. Ichigo-kun, Byakuya-kun, s'il vous plaît, cessez ça. Yama-jii à raison, les enjeux dépassent largement vos mésententes. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui vous attend dans la bataille. Quant à toi Toshiro-kun, contrôle ta pression spirituelle. À ce rythme-la, tu vas tous nous transformer en statues de glace."

Malgré son irritation d'être adressé comme un enfant, Toshiro obtempéra, ramenant la température à des niveaux supportables.

En revanche, du côté d'Ichigo et de Byakuya, les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas. Et avec Renji prêt à dégainer à la prochaine invective du shinigami suppléant et les cris d'encouragement de Yachiru, on était à mille lieux de l'apaisement...

"Yachiru, arrête ça tout de suite, réprimanda Nanao avec un regard sévère. Renji, retire ta main de la garde de ton épée et ne t'en mêle pas."

Yachiru bouda un moment avant de reprendre de plus belle et avec encore plus d'entrain. "Aller Fraise-chan! Aller Byakushi! Aller Babouin-kun!"

"Mais attends, répondit Renji, énervé, t'as vu comment il parle à mon capitaine? Je peux pas laisser ce petit morveux lui manquer de respect comme ça! Non, mais pour qui il se prend!"

"Ça suffit, répliqua Nanao, exaspérée. Tu ne fais que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'Ichigo à te comporter comme ça! Tu es tout aussi immature..."

"Pardon? s'étrangla le tatoué. Je suis pas comme lui, moi!"

"Au moins un point sur lequel on est d'accord," ajouta Ichigo.

"Effectivement, car Renji au moins s'adresse correctement à ses supérieurs, asséna à son tour le noble d'un ton condescendant. D'ailleurs, je préfère travailler avec lui qui me respecte et qui considère comme un honneur d'être mon élève, plutôt que de gaspiller mon temps et mon énergie avec un insolent comme toi."

Le lieutenant se sentit rougir. La main sur le cœur, il s'inclina de façon exagérée pour montrer son appréciation de l'éloge qui venait de lui être faite.

"Merci capitaine, cet imbécile ne réalise pas l'honneur que c'est d'être votre disciple!"

"Tss, tu peux le garder, ton honneur! J'en veux pas! J'ai rien demandé, moi!"

Kioraku adressa un regard désespéré à son comparse de toujours. Ukitake était tout aussi désemparé que son ami. Jusqu'à présent, toutes les tentatives pour apaiser la situation avaient échoué. Il était tout de même étonné que le commandant n'ait rien fait pour les ramener à l'ordre. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais peut-être préférait-il les laisser évacuer leur mécontentement afin de s'en débarrasser une fois pour toute. Hmm, voilà qui était très judicieux! Mais les choses commençaient sérieusement à dégénérer. Il fallait que cela cesse. Ukitake se tourna donc vers la seule personne capable de leur faire entendre raison...

En voyant son capitaine se retourner vers elle et la regarder silencieusement, Rukia comprit qu'elle devait agir. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle aurait à jouer son rôle de médiatrice dès maintenant. Cependant, pour leur bien et pour la réussite de cette collaboration, elle devait faire quelque chose. C'etait donc avec courage et détermination qu'elle quitta sa place derrière Ukitake-taicho et s'avança au milieu des protagonistes.

Ne la remarquant pas au premier abord, sans doute à cause de sa petite taille, les trois têtes brûlées (Oui, Bya aussi en est un pour ceux qui en douteraient!), continuèrent à se lancer des piques aigres et des regards condescendants. Pour être plus précise, Ichigo était seul contre les piques aigres de Byakuya et Renji. Et pour ajouter encore plus de tranchant à ses paroles, le noble le gratifiait de regards condescendants. La pauvre brunette avait beau interpeller, lever et agiter les bras en tous sens, rien n'y faisait. c'était dans ces moments-la qu'elle maudissait sa petite taille...

"Visiblement, je n'arriverai à rien à gesticuler comme ça, se dit-elle. Mais si j'arrive à attirer l'attention d'un seul d'entre eux, les autres suivrons."

Avec cette résolution, elle s'avança vers Ichigo, le plus susceptible de l'écouter, et posa doucement une main sur son bras.

En sentant une légère pression sur son bras gauche, Ichigo baissa les yeux. Les deux autres se turent aussi et la regardèrent. Le reste de la salle espérait que l'intervention de la vice-capitaine de la 13e division mettrait définitivement un terme à la querelle.

"Rukia..."

En le regardant dans les yeux, elle put constater l'ampleur de son mécontentement. Mais au fond, elle savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il détestait son frère. Il ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi le commandant avait choisi Byakuya comme son professeur.

"Ichigo, lui dit-elle sur un ton apaisant, je comprends ton point de vue. Mais je pense que mon frère est le plus habilité à t'apprendre le kido et le contrôle de retsu. Son experience te sera bénéfique. Tu apprendras plein de choses intéressantes auprès de lui, pas seulement le kido."

Elle s'adressa ensuite à son frère, non sans avoir lancé un regard qui disait "Je te conseille de fermer ta grande bouche!" à Renji.

"Ni-sama, s'il vous plaît, je comprends que vous ne soyez pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée d'entraîner Ichigo. Il est vrai que les choses ont assez mal commencé entre vous. Mais je suis convaincue qu'avec du temps et de la patience, vous finirez par trouver un terrain d'entente. Vous avez beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre et..."

"Écoute Rukia, l'interrompit Ichigo, je vois ce que tu essaies de faire et je te remercie. Mais je crois que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde que quelqu'un d'autre me forme. Tu vois toi-même à quel point on ne s'entend pas."

"En effet, ajouta Byakuya. Il sera difficile, voire impossible de progresser dans ces conditions. Autant éviter des désagréments inutiles."

"Tout ce que je vois, répondit patiemment Rukia en croisant les bras, ce sont deux têtes de bois qui font preuve de mauvaise volonté!"

"Hein! protesta l'orange, qui tu appelles têtes de bois?"

"Je n'accepterai pas que tu m'associe à lui! rajouta le brun."

"D'ailleurs, poursuivit Rukia en ignorant royalement leur protestations, vous semblez bien vous entendre lorsqu'il s'agit de vous disputer. Ça prouve que vous pouvez travailler ensemble."

"Mais non, ça prouve rien du tout!" grommela Ichigo.

"Nous sommes seulement d'accord sur le fait que nous nous rendrons mutuellement service en restant loin l'un de l'autre." renchérit le noble.

"Eh bien vous voyez que vous pouvez vous accorder! s'exclama joyeusement Rukia. La preuve!"

Presque tous lancèrent des regards malicieux et des sourires aux deux shinigamis qui ne surent que répondre.

"C'est vrai que Fraise-chan et Byakushi s'entendent bien et ils sont mêmes mignons!" Rajouta Yachiru qui ne comprenait pas tout le mélodrame de la situation. Elle n'était D'ailleurs pas la seule...

"Non mais comment tu m'as appelé là?" s'emporta Ichigo.

"Je vous demande d'arrêter de vous adresser à moi avec ce surnom désagréable, Kusajishi-fukutaicho," exigea Byakuya.

Yachiru, fièrement perchée sur l'épaule du colosse qui lui servait de père, ne fit que sourire innocemment aux deux.

"Bon là, y en a mare! déclara un Ichigo fatigué et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Papi, confié ma formation à quelqu'un d'autre. À Rukia par exemple! On a l'habitude de travailler ensemble."

"Oui, ajouta Byakuya, elle est parfaitement capable de s'occuper de cela. Après tout, à l'académie, elle était parmi les meilleurs dans ces domaines."

"Ma décision est irrévocable." déclara Yamamoto, inflexible.

"Mais..."

Yamamoto grogna d'exaspération. Lui aussi commençait à perdre patience.

En constatant que le soutaicho restait sur sa position, les deux durent se résigner. Byakuya ferma les yeux pour ne pas montrer son désarroi. Les epaules d'Ichigo s'affaissèrent.

"Bien, dit Yamamoto, c'est donc réglé. Kuchiki-taicho, vous vous consacrerez exclusivement à la formation du jeune Ichigo et ne traiterez que les affaires urgentes de la 6e division. Abarai-fukutaicho, vous serez en charge de la division. Quant à toi Ichigo, tu logeras au manoir Kuchiki pour faciliter les choses. Des questions?"

"Quand commence l'entraînement?" demanda le shinigami suppléant.

"Demain matin," répondit le soutaicho.

"Demain? Explosa Ichigo. Une minute! Vous m'avez fait venir aujourd'hui juste pour me dire que mon entrainement commence demain? J'y crois pas! Vous auriez pu envoyer un papillon de l'enfer ou me parler à travers le communicateur!* Je serai venu tôt demain! Bon sang!"

"La situation était urgente..."

"Urgente, mon œil! Vous auriez pu me le dire demain ou au moins ce soir... Mais non, il a fallu me faire perdre du temps... Et Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire pour le reste de la journée, hein?"

"Tu peux déjà t'installer au manoir, suggéra Byakuya, et commencer à lire des livres sur l'apprentissage du kido."

Ichigo fulminait.

"Non, je veux rentrer à Karakura. Je tiens à informer ma famille et mes amis moi-même de la situation. Je reviendrai demain."

Il refusait de dévoiler la véritable raison pour laquelle il voulait rentrer. De toute façon, ça ne les regardait pas. Mais il avait besoin de rentrer. Il avait besoin d'être auprès d'elle, maintenant plus que jamais.

"Non, je suis désolé Ichigo, Urahara s'en chargera," rétorqua le commandant.

"Mais..."

"La discussion est close."

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Je ne sais pas quand je vais les revoir. Alors laissez-moi au moins passer un peu de temps avec eux."

"J'ai dit que la discussion est close. Tu pourras toujours communiquer avec eux plus tard."

"Espèce de vieux sans cœur!"

Yamamoto ne cilla pas. Il avait entendu pire. Ce n'était pas un stupide gamin capricieux qui le ferait changer d'avis.

Les autres étaient perplexes. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Ichigo était de si mauvaise humeur. Ils n'avaient pas oublié son animosité plus tôt. Cependant, ils devaient reconnaître que son dernier argument était valide. Pourquoi ne pas lui permettre de passer du temps avec les siens? C'etait seulement pour quelques heures. Ce n'était pas si important pour la Soul Society. Mais ça l'était pour lui. Cela lui donnerait de la force pour la bataille à venir. Le commandant était trop dur.

Alors qu'Ukitake était sur le point de demander au commandant de faire preuve de souplesse à l'égard d'Ichigo, quelqu'un le devança en prononçant des paroles inconsidérées qui allaient plonger les hauts gradés du Gotei dans l'embarras.

Iba en avait raz les lunettes de tout ce cirque. Il n'avait jamais aimé les réunions. C'etait à peine s'il supportait celles des fukutaichos. Il préférait rester à sa division à paresser et se désaltérer avec du saké. Mais il y allait pour faire bonne impression auprès de son taicho. Jusque-là, il était resté tranquillement debout derrière lui. Mais tout ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes et avait du mal à contenir ses bâillements.

"Bon, j'en peux plus, moi, faut que ça cesse ou je vais m'écrouler ici," se dit-il.

Ignorant le tolé qu'il allait provoquer, Tetsuzaemon Iba, vice-capitaine de la 7e division, ancien bourrin de la 11e, prononça les mots suivants:

"Ichigo, depuis que t'es arrivé, tu fais que râler comme un mioche! T'es fatiguant à la fin! Franchement, tu te rends pas compte de tout ce qu'on fait pour toi! T'as de la chance d'être placé sous la tutelle d'un capitaine! Y en a qui tuerait pour être à ta place! T'es qu'un minable humain, ingrat et insupportable... Le moins que tu puisses faire c'est nous remercier parce que si on t'avait pas rendu tes pouvoirs de shinigami, tu serais encore un petit cafard impuissant que les ennemis auraient écrasé sans suer! Tu nous dois ta vie. Mais t'es indigne d'être appelé l'un des nôtres..."

À ces dernières paroles, toute l'Assemblée se figea.

L'ambiance redevint lourde. Juushiro fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Shunsui se cacha sous son chapeau. Unohana soupira imperceptiblement. Shinji se gratta la nuque. Komamura fulminait face à la stupidité de son lieutenant. Byakuya ferma les yeux, exaspéré. Toshiro manqua de s'étrangler avec son écharpe. Yamamoto tira inconsciemment sur sa barbe. Effarrée, comme si elle avait prononcé ces horreurs, Rukia posa une main sur sa bouche. Renji serra les points à s'en blanchir les falenges. Il se Jura de faire payer Tetsuzaemon pour la souffrance qu'il venait d'infliger à son ami.

Nul besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'Iba avait mis les pieds dans le plat. Traiter Ichigo de minable, d'ingrat et lui rappeler qu'ils lui avaient rendu ses pouvoirs, c'etait déplorable! Que penserait Ichigo d'eux maintenant? Non, parce que vue sous cet angle, ça ressemblait à du chantage! C'etait comme si on lui disait: "On t'a redonné tes pouvoirs, alors tu es obligé de nous aider!" Inacceptable...

Cet imbécile ne connaissait pas toute la vérité et son ignorance éclaboucerait l'honneur des treize divisions. En effet, la raison officielle pour rendre ses pouvoirs à Ichigo était pour le remercier de tous les services qu'il avait rendu à la Soul Society. Officieusement, c'était plus compliqué. La majorité des capitaines avait décidé d'utiliser Ichigo comme appât pour attirer le premier shinigami suppléant, Kugo Ginjo. Puis on avait prévu de les éliminer tous les deux. Mais les choses avaient évolué et ils avaient décidé de surveiller et d'attendre la décision d'Ichigo après qu'il eût appris la vérité. Mais ça, les vices-capitaines ne le savaient pas, du moins, pas tous. Rukia et Renji en avaient été informé parce qu'ils étaient proches d'Ichigo et qu'ils faisaient partie de la mission de surveillance. Les autres avaient été laissés dans l'ignorance pour des raisons de sécurité. Moins il y avait de gens au courant, mieux c'était...

Iba se rendit compte tardivement de sa bourde. Dans son emportement, il avait balancé tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit sans penser aux consequences. il ignorait dans quel malaise Il avait plongé ses superieurs, ni même la vraie raison du dit malaise. Il tenta d'échapper au regards inquisiteurs dirigés vers lui en se cachant derrière son capitaine. Malheureusement pour lui, le dit capitaine se retourna avec un grognement sourd, l'exposant aux yeux de tous.

Ichigo se sentit gifler. Oui, c'était comme une violente claque. C'etait déloyal...

"Alors ça, c'est le bouquet! dit-il la voix tremblante de rage et de douleur. Si je m'attendais à ça!"

Ichigo ne savait pas comment exprimer son indignation et son incompréhension. Il regarda tour à tour ceux qui l'entouraient pour voir s'ils pensaient tous la même chose de lui. mais ils fuyaient son regard. ainsi, ils refusaient de répondre à sa question...

Trop. Ce fut trop.

"Ouvrez ces foutues portes!" cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

 **Eh bien, c'était plutôt tendu... La confrontation m'a finalement pris un chapitre entier car je voulais aussi inclure les réactions des uns et des autres. Et puis, je sais que j'avais dit que je dévoilerai la raison de la mauvaise humeur de notre fraise préférée. Bon, c'est pas encore tout à fait ça... Mais si vous avez été attentifs, j'ai donné des indices par-ci par-là!;-)**

 **Bon, j'essaierai de poster le chapitre 4 d'ici vendredi. J'ai déjà le plan en tête. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le mettre sur papier. Alors restez à l'affût!:-)**

 **À bientôt.:-)**

 **Tifanny**


	4. Hommage

NDA: Me revoilà. Désolée pour l'attente. Mais j'ai été un peu prise de cours par le chapitre 685 du manga. Je ne m'attendais pas à un saut de dix ans après la bataille finale... Enfin, attendons voir...

Une pluie lourde s'abattit sur le seireitei.

Ichigo était trempé jusqu'aux os. Ses vêtements étaient lourds et froids. Ses cheveux lui collaient au front. Sa peau était mouates. Mais il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était aller le plus loin possible. Et comme il ne pouvait pas rentrer à Karakura, sa seule option était de trouver un endroit où il ne serait pas déranger.

Après que les doubles portes de la salle de réunion de la 1re division furent ouvertes, Ichigo détala à coups de shunpo. Il ne pouvait pas rester là une minute de plus. Il ne pouvait pas leur montrer à quel point les mots d'Iba l'avaient touché. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer à lui-même. Alors il partit. Il partit avant que quiconque pût dire un mot.

Certes, l'affaire du badge de shinigami suppléant était du passé. Ichigo avait choisi de continuer à occuper ce poste en dépit d'avoir été manipulé comme un pion. Il avait gardé le badge pour montrer qu'il leur faisait confiance. Mais ça faisait quand même mal d'entendre une telle remarque. C'etait même choquant. Encore plus alors que la Soul Society venait lui demander son aide pour affronter les nouveaux ennemis. C'etait comme du chantage. Où comme s'il était toujours manipulé tel un vulgaire objet qu'on jetterai après utilisation.

Ichigo ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se déplaçait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Tout autour de lui défilait dans un flou. Mais au bout d'un moment, la fatigue, aussi bien physique qu'émotionnelle, finit par le rattraper. Il s'arrêta dans une clairière bordée d'arbres et dont le centre était décoré d'un joli petit lac. Tiens, quelle coïncidence! Un lac! En voyant cette étendue d'eau, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de penser à cet endroit dans le monde des humains où il se rendait parfois pour être seul et réfléchir.

"Peut-être que c'est toi qui m'as conduit ici! Ainsi, je ne serai pas si loin de toi..." pensa-t-il.

Ichigo s'assit au bord du lac et laissa son esprit se vider de tout. Pour la première fois aujourd'hui, il sourit.

"Merci, maman!"

"Mais bordel Iba, à quoi tu pensais?" cria Renji furieux.

"Je... J'étais fatigué... J'en avais mare de l'entendre geindre... Je voulais juste que cette fichue réunion se termine..." se défendit le concerné sans toutefois parvenir à calmer Renji qui le tenait contre le mur et lui serrait la gorge.

"Eh bien, on peut dire que t'as réussi ton coup," déclara ironiquement Izuru.

"C'est clair qu'avec un argument pareil, ça ne pouvait que marcher..." rajouta Shuhei.

Iba avait du mal à respirer. Il lui semblait que Renji resserrait l'eto autour de sa gorge un peu plus à chaque seconde. Cependant, il ne craignait pas de mourir d'étouffement. Non, ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'était la punition que lui infligerait son capitaine. Rien qu'en se souvenant de son regard rougeoyant de colère, il fut parcouru de frissons. Oui, il allait le sentir passer...

"T'es qu'un pauvre crétin! reprit Renji. Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de toutes les conneries que t'as balancées, hein? T'as réfléchi au mal que ça pouvait causer? T'étais fatigué, mon œil! Tout ce que tu voulais c'était aller faire la bringue, hein? Comme d'habitude! Tu sais faire que ça! Je vais te faire regretter d'être né!"

Le vice-capitaine de la 6e division secoua sa victime comme un poirier et se mit à lui taper dessus. Les autres hésitaient à intervenir. Pour une raison qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à saisir, la colère de Renji semblait plus profonde qu'il n'y paraissait. Aussi profonde que le malaise des capitaines. C'etait comme si la tirade d'Iba les avait atteint personnellement. Mais même sans savoir ce qu'il en retournait exactement, les vices-capitaines savaient que la remarque de leur collègue était déplacée et injuste. Ichigo avait fait beaucoup plus pour la Soul Society que n'importe qui. Sans lui, Aizen aurait tout détruit. C'étaient eux qui lui étaient redevables et non l'inverse. Lui rendre ses pouvoirs, c'était comme payer une dette. Ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'Ichigo avait fait et ferait encore à l'avenir.

"Aller Ren-chan, donne une bonne leçon à méchant lunette-san!" arranga Yachiru.

"Voilà qu'elle recommence!" soupira Hinamori.

"Tss, Iba n'est qu'une poule mouillée!" s'esclafa Omaeda.

"Ha, mais c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité!" Lui répondit Nanao.

"Non mais tu t'es regardé? rajouta Rangiku. Si Iba est une poule mouillée, qu'est-ce que t'es, toi?"

Omaeda s'zmpourpra.

"Hé, me comparez pas à lui!"

"Et pourquoi pas? dit Shuhei en pointant un doigt vers lui. Je crois que vous avez des choses en commun!"

"On n'a rien en commun!" s'énerva Homaeda.

"Bien sûr que si! renchérit Isane. Vous êtes tous les deux paresseux, stupides et inutiles. Et en plus, alors que lui passe son temps à boire, toi, tu passes le tien à manger! La preuve..."

En effet, le vice-capitaine de la 2e division tenait dans ses mains un paquet de biscuits sorti d'on ne sait où. Il rougit, pris sur le fait.

Pendant qu'Iba se faisait corriger, Rukia s'éclipsa. Elle était inquiète pour Ichigo. Elle avait bien conscience que la tirade de son collègue de la 7e l'avait bouleversé plus qu'il ne le montrait. Mais il ne le lui dirait pas. Il préfèrerait se cacher derrière son froncement de sourcils ou faire une remarque du genre "T'en fais pas, je gère!" plutôt que de parler de ce qui lui faisait mal. Oui, il était comme ça. Et même si elle avait voulu le retenir, le rassurer, le faire parler, elle savait qu'il avait besoin de solitude pour prendre du recul. Après tout, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il devait gérer, notamment cette nouvelle guerre et son entraînement...

Et puis, il y avait la date d'aujourd'hui...

Byakuya était assis à son bureau. En plus des documents habituels à traiter, il devait aussi régler quelque détails avant de laisser la division entre les mains de son lieutenant. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Malgré l'aversion de Renji pour les tâches administratives, il savait qu'il était parfaitement capable de diriger la 6e division. Il l'avait formé lui-même. Mais il voulait simplement s'assurer que tout serait en ordre.

Une pensée en amenant une autre, le noble songea à celui qui serait son élève dès demain. Il s'était certes résigné à l'idée de l'entraîner. Mais vue le tempérament bouillonnant et fougueux du jeune homme, cela ne se passerait pas sans heurts. Ce qui s'était passé durant la réunion lui donnait raison. Les prochains jours allaient être difficiles, d'autant plus qu'il devrait aussi l'avoir sous son toit. Cela lui rappela qu'il devait avertir les serviteurs afin qu'il préparassent sa chambre. Là-dessus, il convoqua un papillon de l'enfer, délivra son message et l'envoya en direction du manoir.

Ceci fait, Byakuya retourna à son travail. Il tenta de se concentrer sur ses documents mais fut perturbé par la mémoire des évènements de la réunion. En général, il ne se souciait pas des états d'âme de Kurosaki. C'etait une perte de temps. Cependant, quelque chose était différent aujourd'hui. De son arrivée à la Soul Society à son départ abrupt de la salle du conseil, en passant par la fluctuation de son retsu, tout était étrange. Le regard hostile qu'il leur avait lancé en arrivant l'intriguait aussi. C'etait comme si on l'avait dérangé alors qu'il faisait quelque chose d'important. Et pourquoi tenait-il tant à rentrer à Karakura? Il avait même osé défier le commandant... Sans oublier qu'il l'avait ouvertement insulté en le traitant de marionnette obéissant à des préceptes dépassés. Cela ne ressemblait pas au shinigami suppléant d'être aussi agressif sauf dans les combats.

Et puis pour ne rien arranger, il avait fallu que ce vice-capitaine stupide dont il ne se rappelait pas le nom vîng le traiter de minable et d'ingrat... Malgré ses désaccords avec lui, Byakuya savait qu'Ichigo Kurosaki ne méritait nullement d'être traité de la sorte. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Le noble lui-même avait une dette personnelle envers lui. Et même s'il ne lui dirait sans doute jamais, il était fier de combattre à ses côtés et ferait tout en son pouvoirs pour faire de lui un combattant encore meilleur. Byakuya respectait sa force, sa détermination et sa loyauté. Ichigo disposait d'une liberté dont lui ne jouissait pas. Il avait ses principes et n'hésitait pas à les défendre, allant jusqu'à combattre quiconque qui s'y opposait. Il ne se préoccupait pas de rang ou de fortune, quelques chose que l'on avait obligé Byakuya à assimiler depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait. Telle était l'essence même de la noblesse. Comme il l'avait dit à Tsukishima, tout ennemi d'Ichigo était le sien et il l'épaulerait.

Quelqu'un se râcla la gorge. Byakuya ouvrit les yeux. Il ne s'etait même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés.

"Excusez-moi de vous déranger ni-sama. J'ai frappé deux fois à la porte. Mais comme il n'y avait pas de réponse, je me suis permise d'entrer."

Rukia se tenait à quelques pas de son bureau, la tête inclinée respectueusement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendue frapper ou entrer. C'etait embarrassant. Mais il reprit bien vite son sang froid. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau.

"Tu ne me déranges pas Rukia. Que me vaut ta visite?"

Rukia s'assit. Elle se tordit les mains nerveusement. Elle ignorait si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était juste. Peut-être son frère n'etait-il pas intéressé. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

"En fait, je viens vous parler d'Ichigo..."

"Eh bien, je t'écoute."

Rukia inspira profondément.

"Vous avez certainement dû remarquer qu'il était étrange aujourd'hui."

Byakuya hocha la tête, l'incitant à poursuivre.

"Il y a une raison bien précise à cela. Aujourd'hui est le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. Elle a été tuée par un hollow alors qu'il avait neuf ans. Mais pas n'importe lequel, il s'agit de Grand Fisher, celui qui attire ses proies avec l'image d'un enfant et ne s'en prend qu'aux femmes. Ce n'est qu'il y a deux ans qu'il a appris la vérité. Tous les ans, la famille passe la journée sur la tombe de sa mère pour lui rendre hommage. Cette année-là, Grand Fisher est venu pour tuer ses sœurs et ils se sont affrontés. Grand Fisher s'est échappé mais Ichigo à juré de le retrouver et de venger sa mère. Il s'est toujours senti coupable de sa mort car elle s'est sacrifiée pour le protéger..."

Tout s'expliquait. Aujourd'hui, Ichigo devait être avec sa famille au cimetière. Voilà pourquoi il était si contrarié et souhaitait rentrer. Et le commandant, ignorant tout cela, avait refusé d'accéder à sa requête. Byakuya comprenait. C'était une douleur qu'il connaissait très bien pour l'avoir côtoyée pendant plus de cinquante ans. Cela expliquait beaucoup de chose sur le caractère de Kurosaki, notamment sa volonté de protéger les sien. Comment pourrait-il l'en blâmer?

"Mais pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela?" demanda-t-il, curieux.

"Vous êtes celui qui comprend le mieux cette situation. Et étant donné que les choses ont assez mal commencé entre vous, je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion d'apporter un peu d'apaisement."

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Cela leur permettrait de commencer sur de nouvelles bases...

"Que proposes-tu?"

Il pleuvait toujours à grosses gouttes.

Ichigo avait retrouvé un peu de sérénité. Il était toujours contrarié de ne pas pouvoir se rendre au cimetière avec sa famille. Mais étonnamment, la beauté et la tranquillité de cet endroit appaisèrent son cœur. Il avait aussi pu prendre du recul sur les évènements de la journée.

Il commençait sérieusement à être fatigué et avoir froid. À coup sûr, il allait être malade demain. Byakuya n'allait pas aimer ça... Mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de rentrer au manoir. Ichigo s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé comme il l'avait fait. Il avait passer ses nerfs sur lui alors qu'il ne le méritait pas!

Les yeux d'Ichigo se fermèrent et il commença à piquer du nez. Mais il était trop fatigué pour se maintenir dans une position assise. Il n'était guère plus conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il crut sentir une couverture etre enveloppée autour de lui. Puis des bras puissants le prirent et le soulevèrent. Il sentit le détenteur des bras marcher à un rythme doux et soutenu. Mais plus que tout, il sentit une chaleur agréable et une douce senteur de fleur de cerisiers.

"Byakuya..."

Il faisait maintenant nuit et la pluie s'était calmée.

Byakuya s'assit au chevet d'Ichigo. Lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, il était sur le point de tomber dans le lac. Son retsu était faible et il avait de la fièvre. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas commencer l'entraînement demain...

Ichigo s'agita. Il se sentait inconfortablement chaud et froid à la fois. Malgré son état, il pouvait sentir qu'on posait un torchon frais sur son front. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Dans la quasi pénombre, il distingua un visage aux traits familiers.

"Byakuya..." dit-il d'une voix faible.

"Ne t'agite pas Kurosaki, répondit le noble doucement mais fermement. Il te faut du repos. Tu as attrapé une très forte fièvre après être resté sous la pluie. Je t'ai ramené au manoir pour que tu puisses te rétablir."

Alors il ne délirait pas... C'etait bien Byakuya qui l'avait transportté...

"Je suis désolé pour le dérangement..."

"Ce n'est rien. Veux-tu quelque chose à manger?"

Sa gorge étant trop sèche pour parler, le shinigami suppléant hocha simplement la tête. Un serviteur arriva quelque instants plus tard avec un bol de soupe. Byakuya aida le jeune homme à se redresser et posa le plateau sur ses genoux.

Ichigo se restaura en silence. Une fois qu'il avait fini, le serviteur revint débarrasser. Ichigo voulut ensuite se rafraîchir avant de se recoucher. Byakuya l'aida à se rendre dans la salle d'eau puisqu'il ne pouvait pas tenir sur ses jambes. Ichigo se demandait pourquoi le noble s'occupait si patiemment de lui. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il se sentait trop faible pour lui poser la question. Et d'ailleurs, ça faisait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas occupé de lui ainsi. La dernière fois, c'était quand il était petit...

Ichigo était si faible et vulnérable. Byakuya avait l'impression qu'il allait se briser au moindre mouvement brusque. Il était un guerrier fort et résistant qui avait subi des blessures bien plus graves. Et pourtant il était là, si petit et fragile face à une blessure que rien ni personne ne pourrait sans doute jamais soulager.

Une fois que le jeune homme avait fini de se rafraîchir, Byakuya ne le reconduisit pas immédiatement à sa chambre. Au lieu de cela, il l'amena dans une pièce adjacente. La pièce était éclairée par une bougie et était peu meublée. Au fond se trouvait un grand coussin pouvant accueillir deux personnes et une table sur laquelle se trouvait de l'encens et une allumette.

Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux. Sur la table se trouvait aussi une photo de sa mère, magnifiquement encadrée dans un support fait de bois de cerisier fin. Il était confus. Était-il encore en train de délirer? Il se retourna vers son hôte.

"Byakuya, balbutia-t-il, Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Quel est cet endroit?"

"Ceci est un sanctuaire en l'honneur de ta mère que j'ai fait aménager. Rukia m'a expliqué la signification de cette date. Je me suis dit que, puisque tu ne peux pas te rendre au cimetière, tu pourrais l'honorer autrement. Désormais, à chaque fois que tu souhaite lui parler,tu peux venir ici pour te recueillir."

"Mais la photo?"

"Rukia est allée la chercher."

Ichigo ne savait quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à de tels gestes de la part d'un homme en apparence si froid et antipathique.là encore, il se dit qu'il ne connaissait pas bien l'homme sous ce masque d'indifférence. Il l'avait mal jugé et s'en voulut encore plus de lui avoir si mal parlé ce matin.

"Merci beaucoup Byakuya," dit-il sincèrement.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi Kurosaki," répondit le noble, intérieurement heureux que son initiative ait touché son élève.

Ils prirent place sur le coussin. Byakuya alluma l'encens. Et alors que la fumée monta et que l'arôme si particulier envahit le petit sanctuaire improvisé, le silence se fit. Les deux hommes adressèrent leur prières aux femmes de leur vie.

Le cœur d'Ichigo s'allégea considérablement. Cette seule initiative le remplit d'une force et d'une confiance nouvelles. Peut-être que tout irait bien finalement. Alors qu'il était là à se recueillir, il voyait les choses sous un nouveau jour. Quelque furent ses craintes, elles s'envolèrent, emportant au loin un poids lourd. Avant de s'en dormir sur l'épaule de Byakuya, ses dernières pensées furent pour sa mère.

"Maman, ce soir, je te renouvelle ma promesse de protéger ceux que j'aime. Tant que je vivrai, aucun mal ne leur arrivera. J'honorerai ton sacrifice jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je promets aussi de mieux connaître Byakuya et de le rendre heureux..."


	5. Premier Essai

NDA: Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Voici le début des aventures de notre professeur et son élève turbulent!:-)

Dessee Pona: Je comprends tout à fait ta frustration et ton mécontentement car je ressens la même chose. Le problème ne vient pas du chapitre en lui-même car il n'est pas mauvais. Mais on sent bien la précipitation et le manque d'explication qui donnerait une logique au cours des évènements. Je conçois que le temps ait passé et la vie ait repris son cours. Mais la transition est trop abrupte pour faire sens. Et c'est comme si on nous donnait la fausse impression que les choses ne sont pas tout à fait réglées. C'est désagréable. Maintenant on ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine anticipation vis-à-vis du dernier chapitre. Enfin, on verra...

Au fait, je souhaite apporter une petite précision à propos du mot (communicateur) dans le chapitre 3 et à côté duquel j'avais placé une étoile mais que j'ai oublié d'expliquer. Il s'agit de cet appareil qui permet d'entrer en contact avec la Soul Society par visio conférence. Je ne me rappelle pas si ce truc à un nom. Si quelqu'un peut me rafraîchir la memoire, je lui en serai reconnaissante. Ça peut toujours servir. Merci d'avance?:-)

Trêve de bavardage. Merci à OokamiTulipe qui, même occupée à travailler sur ses propres fics, trouve le temps de corriger la mienne.(^^)

Chapitre 5: Premier essai

Un jour nouveau se leva sur la Soul Society.

Le ménage Kuchiki s'anima tout doucement. Avant l'aube, le personnel était déjà levé, affairé à la préparation du petit déjeuner pour certains, au nettoyage pour d'autres. Tout devait être impeccable. Le maître des lieux était très exigeant et ne tolérait aucun écart. Il avait aussi instoré une routine stricte qu'il fallait respecter scrupuleusement. Le petit déjeuner devait être prêt pour six heures, heure à laquelle le seigneur Kuchiki se restaurait.

Ichigo émergea lentement et difficilement de son sommeil. Il se sentait nettement mieux quoique encore un peu étourdi.

Aujourd'hui, il allait commencer l'entraînement. Byakuya lui avait, dans un élan de générosité, accordé un jour pour se remettre de sa fièvre. Il avait passé la majeure partie de la journée à dormir. Et bien qu'il n'appréciait pas de paresser au lit, cela lui avait tout de même permis de guérir rapidement.

Renji était venu lui rendre visite. Il en avait profité pour lui présenter des excuses pour la connerie d'Iba et lui avait dit qu'il lui avait donné une leçon qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt.

"T'en fais pas, Renji. Je m'en remettrai, avait déclaré Ichigo. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a ramené cette histoire sur le tapis. Après tout, il est au courant, non?"

"Eh bien justement non. Parmi les vices-capitaines, Rukia et moi sommes les seuls à avoir été informés."

"Hein, pourquoi?" s'étonna Ichigo.

"Parce que nous sommes les plus proches de toi. Nous avons été choisis pour accompagner les capitaines. Mais les autres ne savent pas. On leur a seulement dit qu'on te rendait tes pouvoirs pour te remercier de tes services et t'aider à vaincre les full bringers."

"Mais pourquoi leur cacher la vraie raison?"

"Tu dois comprendre que cette information est très sensible. Cela peut déstabiliser l'ordre. Si des personnes malintentionnées découvraient l'existence de ce dispositif, elles pourraient s'en servir pour semer la zizanie parmi les troupes. Voilà pourquoi seuls les capitaines et probablement le Central Quarante-Six sont au courant."

Bien sûr, c'était tout à fait plausible. On aurait très bien pu déformer ou mal interpréter les choses. Après tout, si la Soul Society faisait surveiller un simple shinigami suppléant, elle pouvait tout aussi bien en faire de même avec ses propres soldats... La rébellion qui en aurait résulté aurait été ingérable. La confiance envers la hiérarchie aurait été brisée et la réputation du Gotei treize, à jamais ternie... Mais Urahara, Yoruichi et son père étaient eux aussi au courant. Enfin bon, ça pouvait s'expliquer par le fait qu'ils avaient fait partie du Gotei. Ils devaient avoir leur connexions, surtout Yoruichi...

"Et Ikaku, il sait, non? Pourtant il n'est qu'un troisième lieutenant!"

"Oui. Mais il a été choisi pour ses compétences. Sa puissance dépasse de loin celle des autres. Et puis, il est aussi assez proche de toi pour être inclu. Il lui est bien entendu interdit de révéler les dessous de l'affaire..."

Après cette discussion, Ichigo s'était senti mieux. Il comprenait maintenant les réactions des autres. Ils s'était probablement sentis embarrassés à la déclaration de l'ignorant au point de ne pas être capables de le regarder en face. Et si Iba avait su la vérité, il ne lui aurait pas dit ces betises. Il aurait dû se douter qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui balancerait de tels ignominies? Mais sur le coup, c'était bien trop douloureux...

Ichigo s'était aussi promis de s'investir de toute son âme dans son entraînement. Les enjeux etaient énormes et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout foirer avec son entêtement. Mais plus que tout, il voulait que Byakuya soit fier de lui. Ce serait sa façon de s'excuser pour les mots durs et injustes qu'il lui avait dit et le remercier d'avoir pris soin de lui et aménagé un sanctuaire en l'honneur de sa mère.

Une fois propre et habillé de son uniforme, le roux se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Cette maison était tellement grande qu'il se perdait tout le temps. Si bien qu'il avait demandé à Rukia de lui montrer toutes les pièces. Il se demandait D'ailleurs comment elle faisait pour s'y retrouver... Bon, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui comptait, c'était d'arriver à destination.

Ichigo hâta le pas. Rukia lui avait aussi expliqué les horaires de chaque repas: le petit déjeuner à six heures, le déjeuner à midi et le dîner à dix-neuf heures. Et il ne fallait surtout pas être en retard. Le repas risquait de refroidir et Byakuya détestait ça.

Le shinigami suppléant entra dans la salle où se trouvaient déjà les frères et sœurs Kuchiki. La salle était spacieuse. Il y avait deux grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin. La table était assez grande pour accueillir une vingtaine de personnes. À sa tête se trouvait le chef de clan. Non loin de lui était Rukia.

"Salut Rukia, salut Byakuya. j'espère que je ne suis pas en retard!"

"Salut Ichigo!, lui répondit la jeune femme. Tu arrives juste à temps."

Le noble lui fit un gracieux signe de tête. Le roux vint s'asseoir près de son amie et le repas fut servi. C'etait un repas traditionnel composé de riz blanc, de soupe miso, de légumes en salade, de poisson grillé et de thé. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Ichigo n'avait pas dégusté ces mets le matin, étant habitué aux petits déjeuners occidentaux plus rapides à préparer. Aussi savoura-t-il chaque bouchée avec plaisir.

Une fois son repas fini, Byakuya se leva de table.

"Lorsque tu auras terminé, Kurosaki, rejoins-moi dans mon bureau."

"Où allons-nous nous entraîner? demanda le jeune homme. Est-ce que c'est dans un des terrains de la sixième division?"

"Non, répondit Byakuya, nous allons utiliser un ère spécial appartenant à la famille Kuchiki et ce, pour éviter tout dérangement."

Byakuya se retira. Ichigo était quelque peu perplexe. Rukia le regarda du coin de l'œil.

"Eh bien, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête?"

Ichigo se gratta la nuque nerveusement.

"Euh, c'est-à-dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on s'entraîne dans un terrain privé... Surtout ne te méprend pas, je suis pas en train de me plaindre... C'est juste... surprenant..."

"Ça montre que ni-sama prend son rôle très au sérieux. Et puis, il y a tout un tas de facilités à être à proximité du manoir. La bibliothèque du clan Kuchiki est la plus impressionnante et la plus complète de toutes. Tu y trouveras des ouvrages de référence sur l'apprentissage du kido, du zanjutsu, du hakuda et pleins d'autres livres rares. Il y a aussi une source d'eau chaude avec des vertus thérapeutiques. C'est pratique pour guérir rapidement. L'environnement est calme et apaisant, propice à la méditation. Et le plus important, c'est que l'ère d'entraînement est protégée par une barrière qui empêche la fuite de reitsu vers l'extérieur, ce qui évite les dégâts collatéraux."

"C'est un avantage non négligeable," admit Ichigo.

"Oui, ainsi, ta puissance ne risque pas de tout dévaster et nous n'aurons pas à tout reconstruire à tout bout de champ..."

"Hey, s'écria le rouquin, c'est pas ma faute si j'arrive pas à contrôler mon reitsu!"

"T'en fais pas, ni-sama va t'apprendre et il nous rend tous service..." sourit Rukia.

Un grognement mécontent et un froncement de sourcils furent ses seules réponses.

"Aller, dépêche-toi, ne le fais pas attendre."

Ichigo avala la dernière gorgée de son thé puis s'en alla en lui souhaitant une bonne journée et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Elle le réprimanda de ruiner sa coiffure et l'avertit de ne pas énerver son frère. Malgré le calme du moment, Rukia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Il lui faudrait garder un œil sur eux. Elle espérait juste que tout se passerait bien...

Le terrain d'entraînement ressemblait à celui d'Urahara, mais en plus grand. Il y avait, tout autour, du gazon soigneusement entretenu, quelques fleurs de cerisier, des camélias, des arbres sous lesquels on pouvait se reposer et méditer et même un lac au bord duquel poussaient des lotus bleus et blancs. Il y avait aussi un hangawa sous lequel était aménagée une table et deux chaises. La source d'eau chaude se trouvait derrière un grand rocher, à l'abri des regards.

Ichigo était époustouflé. L'endroit était splendide. Il avait du mal à imaginer que c'était un terrain d'entraînement tant la vue était magnifique. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Il sentait le parfum des fleurs, des arbres, de l'herbe, de la terre... La douce rosée matinale tombait comme des plumes sur son visage. Un vent léger lui caressait la peau. Il pouvait même entendre le bruit discret de l'eau... Rukia avait raison: cet endroit était idéal pour la formation.

"Wow Byakuya, c'est un petit coin de paradis que tu as là! s'exclama avec enthousiasme le shinigami suppléant. C'est vraiment ici que tu t'entraines?"

"En effet, je me perfectionne ici depuis mon plus jeune âge. Mais cet endroit n'a pas toujours ressemblé à ça."

"Vraiment?" s'étonna son élève.

"Oui. Ce n'était guère qu'un terrain rocheux sans aucun charme. C'est moi qui ai fait planter les fleurs et les arbres et creuser le lac. J'ai aussi fait pousser l'herbe et installer l'hangawa. Je souhaiter donner à cet espace une touche de modernité et le rendre paisible."

"Bah t'as eu bien raison! déclara Ichigo, les bras en croix et le nez en l'air. C'est vraiment super! Je me sens débordant d'énergie rien qu'en regardant tout autour de moi!"

Byakuya laissa son élève s'imprégner de son environnement en appréciant ses réactions enthousiastes. Il était fier qu'Ichigo aimait l'endroit, d'autant plus qu'ils allaient passer de longues journées ici. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. En fait, Ichigo était la première personne qu'il amenait ici. Il n'autorisait personne à pénétrer cet endroit. C'etait son coin à lui, le seul endroit où il pouvait venir sans être dérangé. Même Hisana ne devait venir ici, bien qu'elle aurait sans doute aimer cet endroit.

Ichigo huma l'air une fois de plus. Puis, quelque chose l'intrigua.

"Dit Byakuya, Rukia m'a dit qu'il y avait une barrière qui empêche le reitsu de s'échapper vers l'extérieur. Pourtant, je ne sens rien. C'est bizarre!"

"Non, car la barrière ne se met en marche que lorsqu'il y a une activité spirituelle," expliqua le noble.

"Wow, c'est chouette! J'ignorais que ça existait!"

"C'est un dispositif sophistiqué conçu par des membres très qualifiés du clan. Cette technique n'est connue de personne d'autre."

"Fantastique!" s'écria Ichigo, admiratif.

"Bien, puisque tu aimes cet endroit, je compte sur toi pour t'appliquer et faire honneur à mon enseignement."

Ichigo hocha la tête avec ferveur. C'etait bien son intention.

"Par quoi on commence?"

"Le plus important dans la maîtrise du kido, c'est le contrôle du reitsu. Grâce à cela, on peut doser la puissance qu'on met dans une attaque. La première chose à faire est de rassembler ton énergie en un point précis. par exemple, tes mains. Ensuite, tu peux lui donner la forme que tu veux."

Ichigo observa. Pendant qu'il expliquait, Byakuya fit une démonstration. Ichigo sentit son énergie tourbillonner autour de lui puis se rassembler dans ses mains en une boule lumineuse.

"Je comprends, dit-il. Quand j'étais chez Kukaku, on m'a appris à concentrer mon reitsu dans une sphère. Je présume que c'est la même chose mais sans la sphère..."

"Exactement. Cette fois-ci, le medium sera ton corps, en l'occurrence tes mains. Mais une fois que tu auras maîtrisé cet exercice, tu pourras l'appliquer au Getsuga Tensho aussi. Ainsi, tu n'utiliseras qu'une fraction raisonnable de ton reitsu."

"D'accord. Mais ça prend quand même du temps de faire ça. J'ai pas le temps de souffler dans une bataille!"

"C'est une question de pratique. Plus tu t'entraines, plus il te sera facile et rapide de contrôler ton energie. Maintenant essaie. Ferme les yeux, mets tes mains devant toi et respire. Fais le vide dans ton esprit. Imagine un trou noir. Au milieu de ce trou noir, visualise un petit point lumineux qui grandit. Sens toute ton énergie couler à travers ton corps et dirige-la vers tes mains. Utilise-la pour faire grandir le point, le contrôler et lui donner une forme."

Ichigo suivit attentivement les instructions de son professeur. Il ferma les yeux. Il respira lentement. Tout son environnement disparut. La seule chose qu'il entendait, c'était la voix calme et profonde de Byakuya. Au bout d'un moment de concentration, il put visualiser le trou noir et le point lumineux au centre. Son objectif maintenant était d'utiliser son énergie pour le faire grandir.

Il se concentra davantage. Au fur et à mesure, il put percevoir son reitsu! Il était sauvage, chaud, vibrant, d'une puissance effrayante. Jusqu'à présent, Ichigo n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il était puissant. Cet exercice lui donnait l'occasion de mesurer sa propre force. C'etait impressionnant, intimidant.

Ichigo sentit son énergie envahir tout son être. Puis, il sentit quelque chose prendre forme dans ses paumes. C'etait étrange. Ce n'était pas solide. Pourtant, c'était comme s'il pouvait le toucher.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Dans ses mains se trouvait une boule lumineuse. Mais contrairement à celle de Byakuya, elle était petite et instable. On sentait qu'elle allait se faner à tout moment. Ichigo n'en revenait pas. Et dire qu'on pouvait se battre et faire de gros dégâts avec ça! Enfin bon, cette petite chose ne ferait rien de bien méchant...

Il leva les yeux vers son professeur et lui sourit, visiblement fier.

"Bien, tu as compris le principe, approuva Byakuya. Continue. Plus tu insuffles de reitsu dans la boule, plus elle grandit et devient puissante."

Byakuya était surpris. Le jeune homme avait rapidement saisi le concept et s'appliquait à la tâche. Le noble devait admettre que Kurosaki était un bon élève. Pas étonnant qu'il ait appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs si vite avec des capacités pareilles...

Byakuya exultai intérieurement bien qu'il semblât toujours impassible. Combien de fois avait-il enseigné cette technique à son fukutaicho. Et Renji en était toujours au même point. Soit la sphère était si petite et instable qu'elle se désintégrait au bout de quelques secondes, soit elle était tellement puissante qu'elle lui explosait au visage. Et voilà qu'un simple humain comprenait en quelques secondes ce qu'un shinigami de formation mettait des années à apprendre. À ce rythme, Ichigo allait rapidement dépasser Renji et tous les autres vices-capitaines...

Malheureusement, la joie du noble fut de courte durée. En effet, tout à son enthousiasme, Ichigo surchargea la sphère et ce qui devait arriver arriva: elle éclata, envoyant valser le rouquin.

Ichigo foudroya le noble du regard en se relevant péniblement.

"Bordel de merde! maudit Ichigo. T'aurais quand même pu me prévenir que ça allait exploser! Pourquoi t'as rien dit?"

Byakuya soupira. C'etait trop beau pour être vrai...

"Allons Kurosaki, tu n'es pas un enfant. Tu sais te servir de ta tête, non? Tu dois bien te douter qu'il y a une limite à la quantité de reitsu que tu mets dans la sphère. Une fois dépassée, elle éclate."

Ichigo grogna.

"Pff, t'aurais quand même pu me le dire!"

"Bien, ce n'est pas grave. Cet accident t'aura au moins montré ton erreur et servira de base pour la prochaine fois. C'est juste une question d'habitude. Recommence. Et cette fois-ci, essaie de doser ton reitsu. Voilà le secret."

Ichigo se remit rapidement de ses émotions. Il était déterminé à réussir cet exercice car c'était la base de tous les autres. Donc, pendant toute la matinée, il le répéta sans se démonter. Les résultats variaient selon son niveau de concentration. Tantôt la boule était frêle et vacillante, tantôt elle était surpuissante. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de se prendre un choc de reitsu dans la poire. Mais sa détermination ne faiblissait pas.

"Je réussirai, foi de Kurosaki!" se dit-il au moment d'aller déjeuner.

Bien bien, ce premier essai était plutôt maladroit et dangereux... Mais ce n'est pas ça qui arrêtera notre fraise préférée!:-) Et son professeur fait preuve de beaucoup de patience!;-)

La première journée d'entraînement n'est pas encore finie. Alors, restez brancher pour la suite!:-)

À bientôt!:-)

Tifanny


	6. Perturbation

NDA: Coucou les amis! Me revoici pour vous présenter le sixième chapitre.:-) Oui, **hoche la tête** déjà. Je n'aurais jamais cru en arriver là. C'est grâce à vous et à vos encouragements que je continue cette histoire. Alors, du fond du cœur, merci beaucoup!:-)

Ce fut une semaine difficile pour nous tous qui somme dans de Bleach. Je crois parler au nom de la majorité en disant que cette fin était médiocre et que ce manga, après toutes ces merveilleuses années, méritait mieux que ça. L'annonce importante s'est aussi avérée être un pétard mouillé. Enfin, ça peut encore sauver les meubles à condition que le film soit fait au Japon. Il ne nous reste qu'à espérer que ce ne sera une autre déception...

Aller, enjoy!

Chapitre 6: Perturbation

Le soleil était déjà bien haut.

Une douce Brise soufflait, ramenant au nez d'Ichigo les parfums de la nature et surtout, les merveilleux arômes du déjeuner que deux serviteurs disposaient sur la table de l'hangawa.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient, Ichigo leva les yeux vers son professeur et là, il crut halluciner. Byakuya ne portait pas son haori et ses cheveux étaient détachés. Il ne portait qu'un uniforme standard et ses teku. Mais comment n'avait-il pas remarqué ce détail pourtant non négligeable plus tôt? En fait, le roux etait tellement absorbé dans son entraînement qu'il ne prêtait pas attention à son environnement.

"Wow, il a l'air si différent, se dit le shinigami suppléant. Il semble plus jeune, moins sévère..."

Tout en mangeant, le jeune homme jeta des regards furtifs à Byakuya. La seule fois où il l'avait vu sans ses attributs nobles, c'était lorsqu'il avait été hospitalisé après avoir été transpercé par Shinso. Enfin vu, c'était vite dit car il n'avait eu qu'un petit aperçu...

"Je me demande pourquoi il ne porte pas son haori et ses postiches... Est-ce que c'est parce qu'on est dans le domaine Kuchiki? Non, pas possible! Même chez lui, il s'habille toujours formellement. Alors, à cause de la chaleur? Euh, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer transpirant à grosse goutte!"

Ichigo eut un petit sourire à cette dernière pensée. Oui, un noble en sueur obligé de se tamponner le front avec un mouchoir humide et frais, ce serait tout à fait drôle! Sans oublier que ses cheveux perdraient de leur éclat et deviendraient tous collants... pas très glamour en somme.

Ichigo poursuivit son observation du noble. À mesure que le repas avançait, il remarquait de plus en plus de choses intéressantes. Par exemple, l'élégance de sa posture, la grâce avec laquelle il tenait ses baguettes, l'agilité don il faisait montre en prenant sa nourriture... et puis, il y avait des détails plus subtils que seul un regard très pointu et affiné pouvait déceler. Sa façon lente et consciencieuse de mâcher, une courbure discrète des lèvres semblant indiquer son appréciation des mets, la minuscule lueur dans ses orbes grises d'habitude calmes...

Ichigo était pris de fascination. Il n'avait jamais regardé quelqu'un comme ça. Et de toutes les personnes dans tous les trois mondes, il avait fallu que son sens de l'observation fût éveillé par l'homme le plus froid de la Soul Society! C'etait curieux. Il se sentait comme une abeille attirée par les fleurs. Enfin, c'était peut-être à cause de ce parfum de Sakura si unique qui caractérisait le seigneur Kuchiki.

Quoiqu'il en fût, à un moment donné, le rouquin finit par se sentir mal à l'aise. Son regard s'attardait un peu plus à chaque fois, si bien qu'Ichigo craignait que Byakuya ne le remarquât et le réprimanda. Finalement, il se força à baisser les yeux.

"Bon sang! Y a quelque chose qui va pas chez moi ou quoi? Pff, à coup sûr, j'ai dû m'éclater une case ou deux à force de m'exploser la tronche! Faut que je sois plus prudent..."

Avec cette résolution en tête, Ichigo acheva son repas sans plus regarder son professeur, tout du moins, il essaya. Il n'osa pas non plus parler de peur de dire une bêtise.

Byakuya était curieux du comportement de son élève. Depuis le début du déjeuner, il ne cessait de le regarder discrètement entre chaque bouchée. Du moins, c'était ce qu'Ichigo croyait. Au début, le noble n'y prêta pas attention. Il se dit que ce devait être une gaminerie que Kurosaki avait inventé pour l'énerver. Puis, comme les minutes s'égrénaient,, il sentit le regard du jeune homme se faire de plus en plus insistant. Ce n'était jamais très long, juste des coups d'œil éclairs. Mais c'était suffisant pour le perturber. Bien sûr, fidèle à lui-même, Byakuya ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble. Mais il se demandait ce qui pouvait pousser Kurosaki à le scruter ainsi.

Ichigo finit par laisser tomber son exploration, au grand soulagement du noble. Cependant, le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance étrange. Le silence qui régnait entre eux était inconfortable. Mais aucun n'osa l'interrompre.

Le moment où les serviteurs vinrent débarrasser fut accueilli par les deux comme une bouffée d'air frais. Cela signifiait que l'entraînement allait reprendre et qu'ils pourraient oublier cet incident silencieux.

Ichigo se leva, s'étira puis demanda sans regarder Byakuya:

"Euh, dit, je voudrais me rafraîchir un peu avant de reprendre. Mais j'ai pas trop envie de faire un aller retour au manoir. Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit que je peux utiliser ici?"

"Oui, il y a une salle d'eau fonctionnelle près de la source

"Euh, Ok, merci," dit précipitamment le rouquin avant de d'étaler en shunpo. Le noble seigneur le regarda courir vers la salle de bain puis se permit un petit, discret soupire.

Le bâtiment qui abritait la salle de bain était de taille moyenne. Vu de l'extérieur, il n'avait rien d'impressionnant. Mais quand on y entrait, c'était toute autre chose. La salle était bien plus grande et spacieuse qu'il n'y paraissait. Les murs étaient peints en blanc, ce qui renforçait l'impression de grandeur. Le plancher était en bois. Il y avait une cabine de douche, une grande baignoire traditionnelle, un lavabo, des vestiaires, et même des toilettes. Des tapis moelleux étaient disposés devant la cabine et la baignoire. Il y avait aussi des étagères où étaient entreposés différents produits de bain.

"Wow, je rêve, s'extasia le shinigami suppléant. Cet endroit est génial! On pourrait y passer la journée! À côté de ça, ma douche à l'air minable... Oh, je sens que je vais adorer venir ici!"

Ichigo fit le tour de la salle et fut émerveillé. Tout était si splendide: le design de la cabine et de la baignoire, le moelleux des tapis, le bois fin des étagères, la variété des produits de toilette, même les murs et le plancher semblaient revêtir un attrait particulier. Pourtant, tout l'endroit était d'une simplicité déroutante. Étant donné le statut de Byakuya, on aurait pu s'attendre à un affichage de richesse. Il n'en était rien. Ce bâtiment avait été conçu pour la détente et le repos après un dur entraînement. Aussi aucune once d'espace ne fut-elle gaspillé avec des choses inutiles et encombrantes.

Après son exploration minutieuse, Ichigo revint à la raison initiale de sa venue, se rafraîchir. Il alla vers le lavabo et éclaboussa son visage avec de l'eau bien fraiche. En se regardant dans le miroir, il perçut la lueur du trouble qui l'avait agité plus tôt. Son esprit fut de nouveau inondé de questions. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à scruter ainsi le noble? Qu'avait-il de si différent dans un simple uniforme? Pourquoi le moindre de ses faits et gestes durant le repas tournait-il en boucle dans sa tête?

"Bon sang! s'énerva Ichigo. Et dire que j'étais venu ici pour me remettre les idées en place! Bah c'est raté! Aller, faut que je me reprenne! J'ai pas envie de foirer mon kido. Les enjeux sont bien trop importants pour être distrait."

Il se rinça une dernière fois le visage puis s'essuya avec une serviette. Un dernier regard déterminé dans le miroir et il repartit vers le terrain d'entraînement,.

Pendant l'absence de son élève, Byakuya en profita pour faire le point. La première partie de la journée s'était relativement bien passée. Bien qu'Ichigo avait toujours du mal à contrôler sa pression spirituelle, Byakuya pensait qu'il pourrait y arriver en pratiquant l'exercice qu'il lui avait appris ce matin. Il décida de le tester en lui apprenant les deux premières techniques de hado. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de situer ses lacunes.

Puis, le noble repensa au comportement étrange du jeune homme. Avec le recul, il se dit que la curiosité d'Ichigo était peut-être due au fait qu'il n'était pas habillé formellement. Eh bien, c'était tout à fait compréhensible puisque Byakuya revêtait son uniforme complet en toutes circonstances. Il devait D'ailleurs admettre que c'était étrange de ne porter que son shihakusho et de laisser ses cheveux libres de toute entrave. Cela faisait des annees, lorsqu'il etait encore l'élève d'Ukitake-taicho qu'il ne l'avait pas fait...

Il se sentait différent, plus léger, plus libre, comme s'il était une autre personne. Comme s'il n'était ni capitaine ni chef de clan. Byakuya se sentait comme revigoré.

Bien que c'était généralement irritant, le brun devait admettre quil était flatteur d'être ainsi l'objet des observations d'Ichigo. Il avait l'habitude des regards admiratifs des dames et ceux plus dédaigneux et envieux des messieurs. Aussi n'y prêtait-il plus attention. Mais le regard du roux différait de celui des autres d'une manière qu'il ne saurait expliquer. C'etait un trouble bien dérangeant. Pourquoi ressentait-il une sorte de malaise à ce regard? Pourquoi lui semblait-il que son élève le fuyait? Pourquoi Kurosaki s'était-il si precipitemment dirigé vers la salle d'eau? Tant de questions qui le turlupinaient bien malgré lui.

Mais Byakuya décida d'oublier l'incident. Ce n'était peut-être que de la simple curiosité et cela ne se reproduirait plus. De toute façon, Kurosaki revenait et il était temps de se remettre au travail.

"Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps, déclara Ichigo en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Mais faut dire que ta salle d'eau est impressionnante! Dit donc, tu utilises vraiment tout ce qu'il y a dedans? C'est super confortable!"

Eh bien, il semblerait que Kurosaki fût de retour à son état normal. Quelque- part, Byakuya en fût rassuré.

"Oui, j'utilise tout ce qu'il y a dans cette salle, lui répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Autrement, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de l'aménager ainsi. Je n'aime point m'encombrer de choses inutiles, Kurosaki."

"Euh, oui, bien sûr, acquiesça le rouquin, un peu penaud de son enthousiasme débordant. Alors, Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?"

"Eh bien, pendant que tu étais parti, j'ai fais une évaluation de ta performance de ce matin."

"Et alors, comment c'était?" demanda anxieusement le shinigami suppléant. Il craignait d'avoir déçu ou mis le noble en colère. Aussi fut-il surpris de sa réponse.

"À ma surprise, assez bien, répondit le noble d'une voix monocorde. Tu as rapidement saisi le principe de l'exercice. Pour quelqu'un qui ne maîtrise pas le kido, tu t'es bien débrouillé."

Ichigo fut satisfait. Sa détermination s'en trouva renforcée.

"Cependant, ajouta le Kuchiki, il te faut de la pratique. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, à force de travail, cela deviendra facile pour toi de concentrer ton énergie et lui donner la forme que tu veux. Afin de voir si tu es capable de le faire, je vais t'enseigner les deux premières techniques du hado, Sho et Byakurai. Elles sont relativement faciles à utiliser. Ce ne devrait pas te poser trop de problèmes."

"Wow je commence déjà le hado? C'est pas un peu tôt?"

"Il faut effectivement du temps pour maîtriser le reiatsu avant de passer aux techniques à proprement parlées. Mais comme tu apprends vite, c'est relativement tôt. Mais ceci est un simple test dont le but est de voir exactement quelles sont tes lacunes."

"D'accord, alors allons-y."

"Pour bien exécuter un sort, tu dois te concentrer sur trois choses importantes: le reiatsu, l'incantation et la cible."

Byakuya amena Ichigo à un stand de tir qui se trouvait un peu au fond du terrain d'entraînement? Tout comme ce matin, il fit une démonstration afin qu'Ichigo comprît. Byakuya se plaça devant une cible, la pointa avec la main droite et expliqua:

"Le principe reste le même que lors de l'exercice précédent. Visualise ta cible. Tout en prononçant l'incantation, concentre ton reiatsu dans ta main et expulse-la vers ton objectif, comme ceci: Hado No 1: Sho."

Une fois ces mots prononcés, la cible fut projetée avec une force phénoménale. Ichigo fut ébahi et intimidé. Ce n'était qu'un sort de bas niveau. Pourtant, il semblait si puissant exécuté par Byakuya. Renji lui avait dit une fois qu'il était capable de faire de gros dégâts avec une technique de moyenne puissance. Ichigo en avait lui-même fait les frais lors de leur combat sur la colline du Sokioku. Et maintenant, il craignait de ne pas pouvoir y arriver.

Percevant l'hésitation de son élève, Byakuya déclara:

"Essaie. Ne t'en fais pas si tu n'y arrives pas du premier coup. Ce n'est qu'un test."

Pas vraiment sûr de lui, le jeune homme s'avança tout de même et imita la posture de son professeur. Il mémorisa ses paroles, récita l'incantation et concentra son reiatsu.

"Hado No 1: Sho!" déclama-t-il.

Hélas, ce que craignait Byakuya se produisit. L'explosion fut trop forte. Un cratère se tenait en lieu et place de la cible.

"Désolé," dit Ichigo visiblement ennuyé et contrit.

"Réessaie en dosant ton énergie." conseilla patiemment le Kuchiki.

À la deuxième tentative, le sort était toujours trop puissant, créant un autre cratère. À la troisième, il était trop faible, se désintégrant avant de toucher sa cible. Ichigo oscillait à chaque fois entre les extrêmes. Au bout d'une heure, il s'énerva.

"C'est pas vrai! Je vais jamais y arriver! Soit c'est trop fort, soit c'est trop faible!"

"Du calme Kurosaki. Tu n'accompliras rien en t'enervant ainsi? Le kido n'est pas comme le zanjutsu. Il exige plus de concentration et de patience. Tous ceux qui l'apprennent passent par là."

"Même toi? s'étonna le roux. C'est difficile à croire!"

"Et pourtant, il m'a fallu des années d'entraînement pour maitrisée les sorts que tu m'as vu utiliser. Aujourd'hui encore, je passe beaucoup de temps à les perfectionner. Alors sois patient, tu finiras par trouver le juste équilibre."

Rasséréné par ces paroles d'encouragement aussi inattendues que sincères, Ichigo s'appliqua plus hardamment à la tâche. Finalement, alors que le soleil déclinait, il réussit un Sho presque parfait. L'explosion était toujours un peu trop forte. Mais au moins, elle n'avait atteint que sa cible.

"Super, y a pas de cratère!" sourit-il.

"C'est de mieux en mieux," approuva Byakuya.

Après cela, le professeur décréta la fin de l'entraînement pour la journée. Ichigo soupira de soulagement. Il était plutôt satisfait de son premier jour même si ses débuts étaient modestes.

"Merci Byakuya, dit-il sur le chemin du retour. Je ferai mieux demain."

"De rien Kurosaki."

Ichigo hésita. Il voulait s'excuser pour son comportement de ce matin. Mais il ignorait si c'était une bonne idée. Il ne voulait pas contrarier le noble ou le mettre mal à l'aise. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se lança:

"Euh, Byakuya..."

"Hm?"

"Bah... Je... Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement de ce matin... C'etait stupide... J'espère ne pas t'avoir dérangé... Mais si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolé..."

Byakuya était surpris. D'une, que Kurosaki eût perçu son malaise alors qu'il croyait l'avoir bien dissimulé, de deux, qu'il s'excusât pour l'avoir provoqué.

"Tu es excusé Kurosaki."

"Merci!" soupira le rouquin, le cœur léger. Du coin de l'œil, il admira le beau profil du noble, sublimé par les couleurs du soleil couchant.

 **Eh bien voilà.:-) Il semble que les choses deviennent plus croustillantes... **Cligne des yeux innocemment** Voyons comment évolue la situation!**

 **À bientôt!:-)**

 **Tifanny**


End file.
